


Figging

by AliceMe



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Dom/sub Undertones, Figging, M/M, Top Magnus Bane
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMe/pseuds/AliceMe
Summary: 섀도우헌터스 말렉AU 매그알렉 피깅





	Figging

“어때요, 예쁘죠?”

매그는 잠시 무슨 말을 해야할 지 고민했다. 그도 그럴 것이, 생강이 예뻐야 무슨 소용이겠는가. 하지만 생강을 들고 활짝 웃고 있는 알렉은 예뻤기에 매그는 배시시 웃으며 답했다. “네에.” 알렉이 예쁘다면 그것은 예쁜 것이다. 곧 죽어도 예쁜 것이다. 매그의 대답에 만족한 듯 알렉은 행복한 미소를 지으며 볼을 붉혔다.

“다행이네요! 자기가 맘에 들어해줘서 기뻐요.”

대체 생강을 맘에 들어해준 것이 왜 기쁜지는 모를 일이었지만 매그는 희희 웃었다. 알렉이 좋다면 그걸로 되었다. 그것이 자신의 행복이었다. 알렉이 만들어 준 생강차는 따끈하고 달콤했다. 환절기인 날씨에 잘 어울리는 맛이었다. 소독한 병에 생강청을 야무지게 담은 알렉은 앞치마를 벗으며 매그를 바라보았다. 매그는 그 얼굴에 잠시간 할 말을 잊었다.

알렉은 아름다웠다. 파괴적일 정도의 아름다움이었다. 이 지구상에 존재하는 모든 생명체 중, 사백살 먹은 월록의 가슴을 무너트릴 수 있는 것은 오직 이 한 사람 뿐이었다.

알렉을 만난 지 벌써 2년이 되어가고 있었지만, 여전히 매그는 가끔 놀라고는 했다. 이렇게 아름다운 존재가 살아 숨쉬고 있다니. 게다가... 내 것이라니. 마른침을 삼킨 매그는 알렉의 손을 슬쩍 끌어당겼다. 참을 수가 없었다. 알렉의 피부는 벨벳처럼 부드러웠고 태양을 받아 황금빛으로 빛났다. 떨리는 가슴을 진정시키려 애쓴 매그는 다시 한번 꿀꺽 침을 삼키며 속삭였다. 

“알렉산더, 나...”

쉿. 알렉은 제 남편이 할 말을 이미 알고 있다는 듯 소근거렸다. 그제서야 그 얼굴에 깃든 장난스러운 미소를 눈치챈 매그는 살짝 눈썹을 찌푸렸다. 또 뭔가 새로운 플레이를 생각해 낸 거예요? 묻기도 전에 알렉은 제 남편을 침실 쪽으로 밀기 시작했다. 

“우린 오늘 아주 재밌는 걸 할 거예요. 피깅이라고 알아요?”

피깅? 돼지 플레이인가요? 저기 저는 도그플이나 냥이플이 좋은데 그냥 그거 하면 안되나요? 알냥이 좋은데... 자신의 얼굴에 떠오른 표정을 눈치챈 듯 알렉은 깔깔거리며 웃었다. 그리고 손을 펼치더니 문제의 생강 토막을 보여주었다. 2년간의 경험으로, 매그는 눈 앞의 생강 토막이 3일 전 알렉의 엉덩이가 삼켰던 벗플러그와 매우 유사한 형태라는 것을 눈치챌 수 있었다. 그...그러면, 그러면... “아, 아프지 않아요?” 매그는 당황해서 말을 조금 더듬었다.

“안 아파요. 이미 물에 조금 담궈 뒀다구요.”

생강은 알렉이 가지고 있는 섹스토이들보다는 조금 작은 사이즈였다. 그렇지만 생강차를 좋아하는 매그는 이미 생강의 위력을 알고 있었다. 저걸 넣겠다구요? 절대 안 돼요! 고개를 휙휙 저으려던 매그는 어렴풋하게 옛날 기억을 떠올리고는 눈을 깜박였다. 잠시 잊어버리고 있었지만 피깅은 빅토리아 시대부터 전해내려오는 체벌 방식 중 하나였다. 현대에서는 돔섭플에 쓰인다고 들어 알고 있었다. 사백년간 아다로 살았던 자신은 그것과 전혀 관련이 없다고 생각했지만, 알렉과라면 얘기가 달랐다. 그리고 전통적인 방식이라면 알렉의 몸에도 나쁘지 않을 터였다. 혹시. 두근두근거리는 심장을 꾸욱 누르며 매그가 물었다.

“처음이예요? 알렉산더도? 그러니까, 이거 말이에요...”

“또 물어보는 거예요? 나 참, 당신은 진짜 질리지도 않네요, 매그너스. 네, 나도 피깅은 처음이예요. 맘에 들어요?”

알렉의 대답을 들으며 매그는 저도 모르게 방싯 미소를 지었다. 처음이라니! 그렇다면 자신에게는 절대 거절할 이유가 없었다. 알렉이 제게 처녀를 바치겠다는데 이걸 거절한다면 지옥에 계신 아버님도 잉잉 울 것이 분명한 사실이었다. 매그는 즉시 생강 토막을 집어올리며 볼을 발그레하게 붉혔다. 

“네에... 너무나요...”

손가락으로 더듬어 본 알렉의 입구는 이미 풀려 있었다. 너무해. 매그는 눈꼬리를 츅 늘어트렸다. “알렉산더... 또 미리 푼 거예요? 내가... 내가 풀어주고 싶다고 했는데...” 알렉은 팍 인상을 구겼다. 만난지 2년이라고 해도 이런저런 모습까지 보여주고 싶지는 않았다. 매그한테는 항상 최상의 상태이고 싶었고, 심지어 자신들은 아직 결혼한 지 두 달도 되지 않았다. 게다가 젤을 사용하면 생강의 효과가 줄어든다고 읽었기에 미리 공들여 풀었어야만 했다. 알렉은 애써 미소를 지으며 말했다.

“다음에요.”

약속한 거예요... 매그는 꿍얼거리며 생강 토막으로 알렉의 입구를 살살 문지르기 시작했다. 알렉은 가볍게 숨을 들이쉬었다. 죽을 것 같이 아프다는 말도 있었지만 인터넷에서는 뭐든 과장되기 마련이었고, 자신이 누구에게도 뒤지지 않는 능력이 있다면 그것은 바로 고통을 참는 능력이었다. 눈을 감은 알렉은 숨을 내쉬며 몸의 긴장을 풀려고 노력했다. 별로 어려운 일은 아니었다. 매그와 함께 있으면, 그 모든 것은 너무나도 간단했다. 항상 그랬다. 마치 처음부터 그랬던 것처럼. 그래야만 했던 것처럼.

“천천히 숨 내쉬어요...네... 그렇게... 착해요... 알렉산더 너무 완벽해요... 아주 잘 하고 있어요...”

알렉의 내벽이 천천히 생강 토막을 받아들이는 것을 바라보며 매그는 코피를 흘리지 않기 위해 애썼다. 생강에게 질투가 나지 않는 것은 아니었으나, 어차피 저 몸의 주인은 자신이었다. 피깅이 끝난 뒤 생강은 자신의 마력에 의해 17000개로 쪼개질 운명이었다. 알렉의 안은 곧 생강 토막을 전부 삼켰다. 손잡이 부분만 제외하고. “괜찮아요?” 매그는 조심스럽게 물었다. 매그의 손은 알렉의 벌어진 허벅지 위를 다정하게 문지르고 있었다. 알렉의 피부는 부드러웠고, 향긋한 햇살 향이 났다. 

“응... 네...괜찮아요.”

알렉은 살짝 웃으며 말했다. 두 뺨은 옅은 분홍빛으로 살짝 달아올라 있었다. 생강 토막 때문은 아니었다. 매그가 이런 식으로 굴 때마다, 자신을 숫처녀처럼 다룰 때마다 알렉은 매번 볼을 붉히고는 했다. 의지로 조절할 수 있는 일은 아니었다. 매그의 사랑은 바다처럼 거대했고, 아무 가치도 없는 자신이 이렇게 사랑받을 수 있다는 것은 기적이었다. 잠시 빌려온 사랑이라는 생각을 할 때마다 장은 꼬여들었지만 알렉은 애써 그 생각을 하지 않으려 했다. 예쁜 모습만 보여주고, 잘 맞춰준다면 매그는 그래도 자신의 곁에 더 머물러 줄 것이었다. 어쨌든 지금까지, 그 누구도 자신과 결혼하겠다고 해 준 사람은 없었다. 알렉의 가슴은 불타는 듯한 감정으로 화끈거렸다. 화끈거린다는 감정을 인식하자마자 그것은 제 뒤, 안쪽에서도 느껴졌다. “아읏.” 알렉은 짧게 신음했다. 

“으응...” 

황홀한 눈으로, 매그는 알렉을 바라보았다. 알렉은 경이로웠다. 그리고 아름다웠다. 이런 알렉을 보는 것은 자신이 처음이었다. 이렇게 흐트러진 알렉, 이렇게까지 나체로 드러난 알렉을 보는 것은, 자신이 처음이었다. 알렉은 자신을 위해서 정말 모든 것을 해 주려고 하고 있었다. 관계는 처음이라 자신이 서툴렀을 때에도 알렉은 절대로 자신을 포기하지 않아 주었다. “사랑해요,” 매그가 속삭였다. 알렉의 홍조가 더욱 짙어지는 것을 바라보며 매그는 애가 끓는다는 것이 어떤 감정인지 실감할 수 있었다. “너무 사랑해요...” 매그는 다시 한 번 중얼거렸다. 월록의 손은 제 첫사랑의 허리에서부터 가슴까지를 느리게 쓸어올렸다. 이 아름다운 먼데인이 언젠가 자신을 떠날 수 있다는 생각만 해도, 참을 수 없는 고통이 밀려오고는 했다.

“나도, 사랑...은... 흐읏, 하는데...”

하는데? 매그의 눈이 희번득 뜨였다. 사랑은 하는데 내 옆에 못 있겠다는 소린가요? 내 좆이 너무 작았나요? 구슬 박을게요, 알렉산더! 17개 박을게요! 그것도 싫으면 딜도랑 동시에 박아주면 되잖아요! 매그는 제 글래머가 풀리려는 것을 간신히 누르며 떨리는 알렉의 종아리를 쓰다듬었다. 이 다리를 자르기는 싫었다. 알렉의 다리는, 너무나도 아름다웠다. 

그러나 이 다리를 자른다고 해도 알렉은 아름다울 것이다. 다이아몬드에 흠집이 났다고 해서 다이아몬드가 아니게 되는 것은 아니니까. 팔다리가 없는 알렉이어도 알렉은 알렉일 것이다. 여전히 아름다울 것이다. 여전히 찬란할 것이고, 고결할 것이다. 태양처럼 빛날 것이며... 매그의 위험한 상상은 알렉의 헐떡이는 소리에 그쳤다. 알렉으로서는 다행이었다.

“일단은, 하아... 만져줘요, 앞에...”

알렉은 베개에 머리를 부비며 매그를 제 쪽으로 끌어당겼다. 매그를 원했다. 그를 처음 만난 순간부터, 단 한번도 매그를 원하지 않은 적이 없었다. 두 입술이 맞닿았고 신음은 입술 사이에서 부서졌다. 반쯤 선 자신의 성기에 닿아 비벼지는 매그의 성기는 완전하게 발기한 채였다. 뒤는 화끈거리고 얼얼했지만, 견딜만은 했다. 뭐야, 역시 다들 순 엄살이었네. 매그의 등허리를 쓸어내리며 알렉은 빙긋 웃었으나 그 미소는 오래 가지 못했다.

“아, 흣...”

알렉은 매그의 팔뚝을 움켜쥔 채로 작게 경련했다. 통통한 입술은 벌어져 있었다. 따뜻하다고 생각하던 감각은 어느 순간 거세져 있었다. 심하게 콜록거리면서, 알렉은 매그의 성기를 주르르 뱉어냈다. “알렉산더?” 매그는 즉시 몸을 돌려 제 사랑을 마주했다. 

“ㅅㅡ 세상에,”

알렉은 숨을 헐떡였다. 제대로 사고를 할 수가 없었다. 이것은 단순한 고통이 아니었다. 불을 통채로 집어삼킨 것 같았다. 내부에서부터 무언가가 자신을 불태우고 있었다. 뜨거운 동시에 간지럽고 근질거려서, 참을수가 없었다. “ㅁㅡ 매그너스, 매그읏... 응,” 알렉의 눈을 타고 눈물이 흘러내렸지만, 알렉은 이미 자신이 울고 있다는 사실조차 자각하지 못했다. 매그는 숨을 들이쉬며 알렉을 쓰다듬었다. “너무 예뻐요...” 매그는 홀린 듯이 중얼거렸다. 알렉의 손은 시트를 강하게 움켜쥐고 있었다. 손마디는 하얗게 질려 있었다. 알렉의 전신은 와들와들 떨리고 있었다. 수많은 경험으로, 매그는 알렉이 고통을 동반한 쾌감을 느끼고 있다는 것을 알고 있었다.

알렉의 남성은 완전하게 발기한 채 프리컴을 배 위로 늘어트리고 있었다. 매그는 제 입술을 핥고는 고개를 숙였다.

피어싱이 달린 알렉의 유두를 살짝 깨문 후 매그는 알렉의 다리 사이에 자리를 잡았고, 알렉의 성기를 다시 입 안으로 빨아들이기 시작했다. 아으응, 알렉은 몸을 뒤틀며 신음했다. 시트를 세게 움켜쥐고 있는 알렉의 모습은 가련할 정도였다. “매그너스매그너스자기야, 나아... 나 너무 아파요, 으응, 가렵고...흐응, 막, 불타는 것 같아요, 아,” 알렉은 매그를 내려다보았으나 그 시선은 이미 초점을 잃고 있었다. 숨을 헐떡이면서 알렉은 한 손으로 제 성기를 움켜쥐었고, 두 번 흔들었다. 그러자 부드럽지만 강압적인 매그의 목소리가 울렸다.

“알렉산더,”

매그의 목소리는 경고를 담고 있었다. 앞을 만지는 것을 허락하지 않겠다는 뜻이었다. 싫어요. 알렉은 낑낑거리며 제 자지를 잡은 손에 힘을 주었다. 평소의 알렉이라면 절대 이렇게 굴지 않았을 터였으나 알렉이 품은 생강 토막은 정상적인 사고를 하지 못하게 만들고 있었다. 나 만질 거야. 알렉은 몇 번 더 세게 제 성기를 흔들며 발가락을 동그랗게 말았다. 그러자 매그는 더 낮은 목소리를 냈다.

“알렉산더, 내가 부탁한 건 딱 한 가지였어요. 그게 그렇게 어려웠나요? 방금도 난 빨아주고 있었는데.”

흐윽, 우는 소리를 내며 결국 알렉은 제 성기에서 떨리는 손을 떼냈다. 입술을 감쳐문 알렉은 제 머리 위로 양손을 올려 베개를 움켜쥐었다. 성기를 만지지 않기 위해서였다. 매그는 자신이 스스로의 성기를 만지는 것을 좋아하지 않았다. 매그는 언제나 “내가 만져 주겠다”고 했고, 그 약속을 철저하게 지켰다. 하악. 알렉은 밭은 숨을 내쉬었다. 생강이 주는 얼얼하고 야릇한 자극은 그를 미치게 만들고 있었다. “너무, 지금 너무ㅡ 아으으으...” 알렉은 참지 못하고 이리저리 허리를 흔들기 시작했다. 매그는 잠시 재롱을 감상하다가 알렉을 뒤집어 눕혔다. 

“비비는 것 정도는 허락해줄게요.”

허락이 떨어지기도 전에 이미 알렉은 침대에 대고 허리를 털어대고 있었다. 험핑이라도 할 수 있다는 것이 얼마나 다행인지. 알렉의 뇌는 흐물흐물 녹아 자신이 어떻게 보일 것이라는 생각은 잊은 상태였다. 아파요, 너무 가려워요, 알렉은 엉덩이를 흔들면서도 계속 웅얼거렸다. 너무 아팠다. 이제 빼내고 싶었다. 

“매그너스, 아학... 이제, 이제 빼내 주ㅡ”

“쉿, 알렉. 좋아하잖아요. 조금만 더 참아봐요.”

알렉은 제 엉덩이에 문질러지는 매그의 차가운 손을 느끼며 달달 떨었다. 사실은 생강의 효과로 인해 알렉의 체온이 상승한 것일 뿐 매그의 손 역시 뜨거웠으나, 알렉이 그 사실을 알 수 있을 리 없었다.

짜악ㅡ!

“으으으응!”

알렉은 긴 소리로 울었다. 스팽킹은 그렇게 센 강도는 아니었다. 핸드 스팽이었고, 이 정도는 정말 초보들이나ㅡ

짜악ㅡ!

“아으응, 아... 흐아,”

알렉은 무너져서 몸을 떨었다. 엉덩이를 맞을 때마다, 생강 토막이 깊이 박혀드는 것 같았다. 조여들었다가 풀어지는 알렉의 내벽 덕에 생강즙은 큰 효과를 발휘하고 있었다. 알렉이 흘린 프리컴 때문에 진홍빛 침구에는 짙은 얼룩이 남았다. 그걸 본 매그는 황홀한 표정으로 입술을 핥았다. 알렉이 이렇게까지 무너지는 모습을 보는 것은 쉽지 않은 일이었다.

“모ㅡ못, 못 하겠어요... 으으응, 매그너스... 흣,”

“우리 자기, 많이 아파요?”

매그는 다정하게 물었다. 멈춰줄 생각은 없었지만 알렉이 아픔을 느끼는지는 알아야만 했다. 알렉은 미친듯이 고개를 끄덕이며 떨리는 소리로 외쳤다.

“네, 으응, 아, 그냥ㅡ 으으응.. 불타는 것, 아, 빼 주세요, 더는ㅡ”

“거짓말. 그래서 좋잖아요.”

매그는 빙긋 웃었다. 알렉의 눈은 반쯤 뒤로 넘어가 있었고, 벌어진 입에서는 침이 새고 있었다. 완벽하게 제모가 된 알렉의 가슴은 오르락 내리락 하고 있었으나 심한 수준은 아니었다. 알렉은 이 정도는 버틸 수 있었다. 다만 스스로가 모르고 있을 뿐이었다. “아니, 아니, 응... 나는 못ㅡ” 알렉이 애원했다.

“할 수 있어요, 알렉산더. 좋아하잖아요.”

매그는 부드럽게 속삭였다. 

“힘 풀어요, 힘 주면 자기만 더 아파요.”

매그는 붉어진 알렉의 엉덩이를 부드럽게 문질렀다. 발갛게 달아오른 포동포동한 엉덩이는 먹음직스러워 보였다. 알렉의 나신은 남성의 본능을 자극하는 무엇인가가 있었다. 짜악ㅡ 매그가 스팽을 하자마자 알렉의 구멍은 즉시 조여들었고, 흐으으응, 알렉의 입에서는 신음이 샜다. “힘 풀어요, 내 천사.” 매그가 명령했다.

“너무ㅡ 너무... 더는ㅡ ”

알렉의 말은 잔뜩 뭉개져 이제는 알아듣기 힘들 정도였다. 의도가 불분명했다. 매그는 알렉이 저를 유혹하는 것인지, 아니면 그만 하고 싶다는 것인지 헷갈리기 시작했다. 짜악ㅡ! 매그의 손바닥은 다시 파열음을 냈고, 알렉은 저도 모르게 엉덩이를 흔들며 그 느낌을 환영했다. “으으응... 아학,” 매그는 제 눈 앞에 펼쳐진 광경에 숨을 헐떡였다. 알렉은 자신을 완전히 신뢰하고 있었다. 자신을 믿고 있지 않다면 제게 모든 주도권을 넘기는 것은 불가능했다. 매그가 잠시 그 사실을 음미하는 동안에도 알렉은 계속해서 엉덩이를 흔들었다. 매그가 정신을 차린 것은 알렉의 말에 의해서였다. 입꼬리를 들어올리며, 매그는 못 들은 체 물었다.

“잘 안 들렸어요.”

“박아, 박아줘요... 흣, 얼른요... 아, 빨리, 제발... 매그너스ㅡ”

그럴 거예요. 매그는 웃으며 알렉의 엉덩이를 양 쪽으로 활짝 벌렸다. 생강 토막을 문 알렉의 입구는 도톰하게 부어올라 더 탐스러워 보였다. “진짜 욕심많은 보지예요. 그렇죠?” 매그는 느리게 생강 토막을 빼내며 소근거렸다. 말과는 달리, 매그의 손놀림은 조심스러웠고 깃털처럼 부드러웠다. 다정하게 제 허리를 쓰다듬는 그 손길에, 알렉은 즉시 녹아내렸다. 이것이었다. 자신이 원하던 것은.

“ㅈ, 제발요ㅡ”

저도 모르게, 알렉은 빠져나가는 생강 토막을 쫓아 엉덩이를 움직였다. 안은 너무나도 화끈거렸고, 뜨거웠다. 무엇인가가 빠져나가는 느낌은 너무도 강하게 다가왔다. 알렉은 뭔가가 다시 들어와서 제 안을 강하게 긁어주었으면 하고 바랬다. 이토록 채워지기를 원한 적은 없었다. “제바알... 아, 매그, 매그너스... 응,” 매그는 알렉의 구멍이 무엇인가를 물고 있기라도 한 듯 옴찔거리는 광경을 흥미롭게 살펴보았다. 발씬거리는 구멍은 주인을 맞이할 준비가 된 채로 활짝 열려 있었다. 저를 환영하며 초대하고 있었다.

콘돔을 씌운 후 매그는 알렉 안으로 느리게 진입했다. 알렉은 이제 거의 단어를 만들어내지 못하고 있었고, 매그는 천천히 엉덩이를 굴리며 알렉의 안이 보다 쉽게 절 받아들이도록 노력했다. 쉬운 일은 아니었다. 알렉의 안은 탐욕스럽게 절 빨아들이며 먹어치우고 있기 때문이었다.

“안달났네요...”

알렉의 안은 평상시보다 아주 뜨거웠다. 자지가 녹을 것 같다는 말이 이런 뜻이로구나. 눈을 감은 매그는 입을 벌리고 떨었다. 이대로 죽어도 여한이 없었다. 죽을 수 있다면 알렉의 안에서 죽고 싶었다. 느리게, 천천히. 알렉의 안은 그만큼 기분이 좋았다. 매그는 곧 눈을 떴는데, 알렉이 그 사이를 참지 못하고 허리를 움직이며 제 좆을 타고 놀기 시작했기 때문이었다. 알렉은 발발 떨고 있었다. 이렇게까지 발정이 난 알렉의 모습은 쉽게 볼 수 없었다. 피깅이란 거 진짜 좋네. 매그는 달아오른 볼로 웃었다. 알렉은 솔직하게 굴고 있었다. 너무나 아름다운 모습이었다.

“자기야아아... 빨리, 응? 제바알...”

여전히 알아듣기 힘든 목소리로 알렉이 속삭였고 매그는 그 안으로 크게 한 번 쳐올렸다. 더이상 참을 수가 없었다. “아으으응... 진짜 기분 조아...” 매그의 허리놀림에 좀더 속도가 붙기 시작하자 알렉은 풀린 혀로 신음했고, 매그는 알렉의 엉덩이를 찰싹 하고 때렸다. 조금 전보다는 가볍고 장난스런 스팽이었으나 알렉의 구멍은 즉시 바이스처럼 조여들었다. 매그는 뚝 하고 제 이성의 끈이 끊어지는 것을 느꼈고, 잔인할 정도로 빠르고 강하게 알렉의 안을 유린하기 시작했다. 조금이라도 속도를 늦추면 알렉은 야하게 엉덩이를 흔들며 달라붙어왔다. 알렉에게서는 으응, 흐응 하는 신음만이 가득했고, 거의 말도 하지 않았다. 매그가 깊게 처박았다가 빼낼 때마다 알렉은 구멍을 조이며 파득 몸을 떨었다. 시트에 떨어진 프리컴은 거의 웅덩이를 이루고 있었다. 

“너무 잘 하고 있어요, 알렉산더.”

매그는 쉰 목소리로 알렉의 귀를 잘근거렸다. 흠칫 떨면서 알렉은 날카롭게 외쳤다. 작은 목소리였다.

“하, 이제 나ㅡ 아, 할 것... 할 것 같...”

“싸요. 가버려요, 내 걸로.”

매그는 귀두만 걸릴 정도로 빼냈다가는 뿌리 끝까지 알렉 안으로 처박으며 알렉의 스팟을 정통으로 짓뭉갰다. 학, 하고 거칠게 숨을 들이쉰 알렉은 소리도 내지 못하고 몸을 떨었다. 제 것을 다 받아들인 채 정신을 차리지 못하고 눈이 넘어간 알렉을 바라보며 매그는 어찌할 수 없이 파정했다. 알렉의 안은 미친듯이 풀어졌다가 조여들기를 반복하고 있었다. “으으응... 아... 너무 조아여,” 알렉은 몽롱하게 다시 중얼거렸다. 

눈을 뜬 매그는 알렉이 아직 싸지 못했다는 것을 깨달았다. 알렉이 드라이로 가다니, 이건 1년에 한 번 있을까 말까한 일이었다. 알렉은 지루였고, 쉽게 싸지도 못했다. 이럴 수가. 매그는 잠시 감탄했다. 그 사이에도 알렉의 안은 저를 쥐어짰다가 놓아주고 있었고, 그 눈은 멍한 채 초점을 맞추지 못하고 있었다. “자기 자지 조아아아... 너무 맛있어어...” 손가락 하나 까딱하지 못하면서도, 알렉은 연신 헤롱헤롱 중얼거렸다. 

“내가 그렇게 맛있어?”

벅찬 감각에 젖어 매그는 저도 모르게 물었다. 멍하니 고개를 끄덕이는 알렉의 어깨를 살짝 깨물고는 밀어를 속삭였다. 사백년 동안 단 한 사람에게만 뱉어졌고, 앞으로도 한 사람에게만 뱉어질 고백이었다. “알렉산더, 사랑해...” 매그는 제 소울메이트의 입술에 혀를 넣어 질척하게 키스하며 호흡했다. 알렉은 거의 움직이지 못하고 있었으나 매그는 신경쓰지 않았고, 각도를 바꿔가며 알렉의 입술과 혀를 가지고 놀며 제 입 안으로 빨아들였다. 알렉에게서는 천국과도 같은 맛이 났다. 통통한 알렉의 아랫입술을 깨물며 매그는 알렉의 성기를 흔들어주기 시작했다. 알렉은 두 세번만에 바로 사정했고, 매그는 그 사실에 일말의 짜릿함마저 느꼈다.

눈을 뜬 알렉은 헉 하고 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 기절해버렸다. 어떡하지. 눈을 감고 자는 척을 하려는데 머리 위에서 소리가 들려왔다. “깬 거 알아요, 알렉산더.” 머쓱해서 고개를 들려는데 매그는 그것을 제지라도 하듯, 알렉의 머리에 푹 제 고개를 묻었다. 

“미안해요,너무 몰아붙여서... 나는, 그게...”

알렉의 머릿속으로 조금 전의 영상이 지나가기 시작했다. 아. 알렉의 입이 조금 벌어졌다. 자신이 울고, 떼쓰고, 멋대로 구는 모습을 매그가 보았다고 생각하니 쿵 하고 가슴이 내려앉았다. 참지 못하고 알렉은 훌쩍이기 시작했다. 눈물과 콧물과 침으로 범벅이 된 제 얼굴은 아주 못 생겼을것이 분명했다. 완벽해야 하는데, 완벽할 수 있었는데, 다 망쳐버렸다. 매그너스한테는 최고만 주고 싶었는데ㅡ 제 어깨 위로 다급히 손길이 다가왔지만 알렉은 그에 아랑곳하지 않고 더 크게 울기 시작했다. 매그는 쩔쩔매면서 알렉을 쓰다듬다가 더 꽉 안았다. “이혼은 안 돼요!” 매그는 크게 외쳤다.

“나는 알렉산더 없이는 못 살아요. 그러니까 이혼은 안 돼요! 이미 늦었어요. 이혼하면 못 가게 다리 잘라버릴 거예요.”

알렉은 눈물을 뚝 그쳤다. 몽롱한 머리는 첫 문장만을 들었을 뿐이었다. 그러나 마지막 문장을 들었대도 딱히 달라지는 것은 없을 터였다. “나 보기 싫은 거 아니었어요?” 알렉은 훌쩍이다가 말을 이었다. “그러니까, 내가 너무 오늘, 흉했잖아요, 막,” 

"세상에. 무슨 소리를 하는 거예요, 알렉산더? 미치지 않고서야 그럴 리가 없잖아요."

매그는 기가 차서 알렉의 눈을 들여다보았다. 자신이 얼마나 아름다운 존재인지도 모른다니. 매그는 지금까지 알렉이 만나온 170명의 사람들을 저주하다가, 마음을 바꿔 그들에게 경건한 감사의 기도를 올렸다. 알렉산더라는 보석을 알아본 것은 자신 뿐이었다. 170명 중 단 1명이라도 눈이 제대로 된 사람이 있었다면 자신은 제 구원을 품에 안지도 못할 뻔했다. “알렉산더, 사랑해요.” 매그는 고개를 내려 알렉의 이마에 입을 맞췄다. 나비의 날갯짓처럼 부드럽고 가벼운 키스였다. “난 당신을 영원히 사랑할 거예요.” 월록은 말을 끝맺음과 동시에 제 심장이 불타는 감각을 느꼈다. 

“고마워요, 매그너스. 나도 당신을 정말 사랑해요...”

알렉은 수줍게 웃었다. 매그너스는 항상 다정하고 상냥했다. “내 숨이 닿는 한까지 당신을 사랑할 거예요...” 매그가 언제 자신에게 질릴지는 모르는 일이었다. 그러나 매그가 자신을 떠난다고 해도, 자신은 아마 매그를 떠날 수 없을 것이었다. 알렉은 매그의 가슴으로 안겨들며 깊은 한숨을 내쉬었다. 당신이 떠나면 난 죽어버릴 거예요. 알렉은 마음 속으로 되뇌었다. 그렇지 않고서는 당신을 떠날 수가 없으니까. 알렉은 매그의 가슴에 대고 제 코를 비볐다. 옅은 샌달우드향이 풍기는 피부는 매끈하고 부드러웠다. 엉덩이는 욱신거리고 부어오른 듯 쓰라렸지만 매그가 자신을 사용한 흔적이라 생각하니 그것조차 훈장처럼 느껴졌다. 알렉은 이 감각을 오래오래 즐기고 싶었다. 아마 내일 모레까지는 제 안에 있었던 매그를 계속 느낄 수 있을 것이다. 매그를 처음 보았던 날을, 어제처럼 선명히 기억했다. 그 날의 날씨와, 파티장에서 사용되었던 잔의 브랜드까지 그려낼 수 있었다. 매그의 손과 입술이 어떻게 움직였는지도.

숨이 닿는 한까지라.

제 사랑을 끌어안은 채로 매그는 좀 다른 생각을 하고 있었다. 알렉의 숨소리가 규칙적으로 박자를 찾아가는 동안, 즐거운 계획을 상상하는 월록의 글래머는 풀려 캣츠아이를 드러냈다. 세로로 길게 찢어진 동공이 자리를 채웠고, 영생을 사는 불멸자의 눈은 행복한 상상에 젖어 금색과 초록색으로 빛났다.


End file.
